Hanging Monsters
by Thedoctorshope900
Summary: Lindsa Suede is haunted with depression. Torchwood intervenes and helps her. Not very good at summaries, much more interesting. Soon to be slash, does possess violent and somewhat graphic abuse. Possibly some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Just a side note, this is my first Torchwood fic and I have not yet finished watching the series and its been a few weeks since i have seen it, so details are blurry. If you notice anything wrong in the way of descriptions of the characters or the Hub, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of Torchwood. Yet.

I ran. As fast I possibly could I ran. Faster and faster. Good thing I had decided to wear trainers today. Not that I would have known that I would be running for my life. Particularly not in Cardiff.

It had started ordinarily enough. Waking up and forcing some breakfast down, trying to get back to healthy weight. Which was not at all easy, though many I suppose would be in heaven if their doctor told them to eat more. I can not stand it though. Not at all. After forcing breakfast down, I showered and got dressed. Normally I would call Freddy, my boyfriend. Well, at least until we started fighting. Out of the blue it was to. Random. Completely random. Anyway, not a good time to dwell on that. After eating, I walked to my psychiatrists. Trying to solve the cause of my depression. Not that he will ever understand.

And then the day was just the day. These creatures appeared during a dinner with Freddy, when I was beginning to become depressed again. He was yelling at me for not taking the meds. The meds do not work, so why should I take them? Besides, its not like I am a danger to myself. Anymore.

Into Cardiff Bay I ran, near the Millennium Center. I could have, would have sworn, if anybody had inquired, that the Bay was completely deserted. Which is why I jumped all the more when I heard a male voice call out from behind.

"Hey! Whatcha running from?" asked a semi-scrawny man. His hair was cropped short to his head, but a tad bit longer than a buzz cut. He stared intently at me. My running slowed, and I glanced around. Where was it? What was it? And why had it been chasing me?

Slowly, as if trying not to frighten me more, the man walked over. "I'm Owen. I was just walking home and saw you running. Someone chasing you?" He was standing next to me now, concern obvious in his eyes. I nodded, too out off breath to speak. He glanced around. No one.

"Some type of creature was chasing me. No idea what it was or why." I was about to begin rambling, I could tell. Feel it in my mind. But before I could continue, a new voice rang out.

"Owen!" called out a female. Looking over I saw that she was Asian.

Owen turned. "Yeah Tosh?"

"Jack says to come back in. He did not like the looks of that creature we saw on the CCT. We all have to stay here till he decides its safe enough for us to go home." she turned to go back to wherever she came from, but then paused. "And he says to bring her in with us." She gave me a pointed look.

Owen nodded and turned to me. "Coming?" he held out his arm, and for some unknown reason, I took it. He led me over to where Tosh was standing, on a piece of regular concrete. When he and I stepped onto it however, he pressed a button on his wristband and it began to move downwards! I jumped out fright, and he and the Asian named Tosh just smiled. And as we descended, my eyes grew wide at what surrounded me.

There was a huge water tower, presumably continued from the one above and a huge pterodactyl soared past us. As we descended, a new piece of concrete filled in the whole left above. And when we reached a ground, a somewhat rugged looking man with brown hair was waiting in a World War Two jacket. He smiled a giant smile when he saw me.

"Hello. Captain Jack Harkness."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer same as the first

Authors Note: Even though the first chapter was in the first person POV, the rest should be in the third. And THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed!

Lindsa smiled a weak smile, absolutely exhausted after running. Thankfully her breathing was returning to normal. Taking his offered hand, she replied, "Lindsa Suede." He merely smiled and motioned for Lindsa to follow him.

"This is the Hub. Our base for Torchwood Three."

"And, what is Torchwood?"

"Torchwood: Outside the government, beyond the police. We track down alien life on Earth, arming the human race for the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes. And we gotta be ready."

"So you are an independent branch that functions for the future secretly? How smart is that?" Lindsa could not believe what she w as hearing.

"It is quite smart actually. One never knows of the future. And it is fact know that aliens do exist." Jack replied. He nodded at Tosh and she scurried to her desk and began to type furiously on her computer.

"Oh please. You do not possibly mean the spaceship over London and the other one that crashed into Big Ben. Those were entirely fake! How anyone could believe anything like that is far beyond me."

"And why do you say that?" inquired Owen from Gwen's side.

Lindsa slowly turned to look at him. "Because it is just so preposterous! Aliens are just supposed to be speculation. Nothing more. Something to make people feel better about the pathetic lives they are leading on this planet. Something to help forget the pointlessness."

"Jack." called Tosh from her desk. Jack strolled over and leaned over her shoulder, lightly placing his hand on her back. They murmured for a few minutes before Jack nodded and turned back to Lindsa.

"Lindsa, would you like to see something amazing?" he asked with his rugged grin back upon his face. Lindsa, squinting her eyes to scrutinize Jack, slowly nodded and followed when Jack headed down a flight of curving stairs. At the bottom was a group of cells. Lindsa's eyebrows raised in question.

"We only hold dangerous aliens here. If possible, we will release them back to their home planet." Lindsa grunted in disbelief, but then jumped severely when the plastic barrier next to her was slammed into by some sort of weird, wrinkly monster. Quickly she backed away from it, as far as she could from it, eyes know wide. Whatever the creature was, it stared at her and growled.

"Wh-what is that thing?" she demanded, slight panic in her voice.

"A Weevil. Completely harmless. They usually stay in the sewers of the city, but occasionally one will find his way to the surface. That's where we come in. We catch them, and hold them." Jack explained patiently, completely avoiding Lindsa's gaze.

"Hold them for how long?"

"This is a real alien Lindsa. They actually exist. Your files say that you are, or rather used to be, quite the avid believer in the supernatural and extra-terrestrial and mythical. If you, a once believer, really need proof, here it is."

"Yeah right. I got it. So who put you up to the it then, ay? All my friends know that I have not believed in any of that faerytale nonsense anymore."

"This is no joke Lindsa." Jack's enchanting smile had disappeared completely. A sadness hung in his eyes as he regarded the girl before him. Suddenly he was standing next to her, so close that Lindsa could barely breathe. It had been forever since she had felt such… she could not even describe the sensations coursing through her body. "What caused you to stop believing in truth and reality and buy into the bullshit of society?"

Lindsa's lip trembled as she attempted to gather her thoughts and speak. Jack noticed the affect of his presence on her, and stepped back a pace or two, smirking. Lindsa shook her head and gathered herself. "I moved away from home. And I succumbed to depression."

Jack's eyes narrowed. He motioned for Lindsa to preceded him back up the stairs. When she arrived at the top, Owen was ready.

"Lindsa, I need to perform an examination of you." he grabbed her hand and led her to the medical bay.

"And who said you could perform such an examination on me?" she demanded. Owen quickly glanced at Jack before going about his work. He would not answer any of the questions Lindsa asked him, gently but firmly forcing her through the exam.

"Now, normally we would administer a RetCon right about now, but I think we may hold off with you Miss Lindsa Suede. If you don't mind, we will be keeping an eye on you and checking in on you occasionally." and before Lindsa knew it, she was standing out in the street in front of Cardiff's Millennium Center with Owen next to her. Puzzled, Lindsa did not, or could not, move for several seconds before Owen lightly placed his hand just behind her elbow to guide her home.

Inside the Hub, Jack dismissed everyone else to leave. When Tosh and Gwen had left, Ianto sauntered over and kissed Jack fully on the lips. Just as he began to respond, Ianto broke the snog off. Jack pouted.

"Promise we are going to help her? That we will save her from those things." Ianto asked, massaging Jack's back. Jack sighed and stole a snog before nodding.

"We are going to try."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing. Unfortunately. I do apologise to my patienat reviewers. This is the last time I will be reposting this chapter, I promise!

WARNING: This chapter does contain intense and violent abuse. If cannot stomach, do not read!

Lindsa unlocked her apartment door and stepped quietly inside, waving good night to Owen. She was hoping that Freddy would be out cold, most likely drunk off his rocker would be perfect. Just so much as he was not-

"And where have you been whore?" asked a gravely voice from the chair in the far corner of the room. There was defiantly a drunken slur to the speech of Freddy Luost.

"I got lost. That's all. Just got lost." Lindsa replied. Freddy had always accepted this excuse before. He always just grumbled about women with no sense of direction and went off to bed.

"Like hell you got lost. I think you were off telling, weren't you? Bitch, ANSWER ME!" Freddy, amazingly quick on his feet for a drunk man, lunged the full length of the room at Lindsa and began to beat her upside of the head. She collapsed to the floor. "Oh no you don't." Freddy grabbed her thin upper arm in his massive hand, pulling her up to him.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Lindsa began sobbing weakly. She was so drained of energy.

"Why? You know you like this abuse. You know you do. AND DON'T TRY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE BITCH!" Freddy smacked her upside the head and dragged her along to the bathroom. Dread slowly filled Lindsa as she imagined what he could be planning.

Throwing her into the bathroom and locking the door behind her, Freddy stormed off to the bedroom. He would let her sit in their for a few days, dwelling and in fear.

The next day in Torchwood, Owen stormed into Jack's office.

"What the bloody hell have you done to her?!" he demanded, all protocol completely evaporated. Jack stared at him, thinking. Gwen and Tosh were fine. They called to say they would be late, but there was hardly anything strange or worrying about that.

"What do you mean Owen?" Jack finally inquired. He saw Ianto walking up, bringing coffee, and motioned for him to stay back until Owen had calmed.

"I mean Lindsa! She has completely disappeared off everything! She isn't answering her phone and all of our files and monitoring has been completely wiped clean!You said we were leaving her alone! She did not even receive the RetCon because we were leaving her 'pure'."

Jack sat up suddenly, giving the impression that the wiping of the records was new news to him. Owen stared at him, panting slightly. After a minute, jack nodded and dashed out of his office, towards Tosh's station. Arriving there he began to furiously type away at the keyboard, trying to find anything that had been left unhampered. But what he did find did not please him in the slightest.

"BITCH!" hollered Freddy, stumbling into the apartment, once again roaring drunk. Lindsa jumped up from the floor of the bathroom, to which she had been confined for the past fortnight, occasionally getting a meal when Freddy thought about it. Freddy banged on the door. "OPEN UP WENCH!" Slowly, Lindsa stepped forward and carefully unlocked and opened the door. She was greeted with a punch to the eye.

"What happened this time, Freddy?"

"THERE ARE PEOPLE ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT YOU! I TOLD YOU NO FRIENDS OR FAMILY!"

"I do not know of whom you speak Freddy. You know I do not hold an acquaintance with anyone."

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME WHORE!"

And with that Freddy bodily threw Lindsa into the bath tub, slammed the door and locked it again and then slowly advanced. Lindsa merely stared, to weak and starved to attempt anything. Until Freddy attempted to unbutton his shirt. When he finally succeeded, Lindsa had scooted as far away from him as possible. He still grabbed hold of her and grabbed a razor off of the sink slowly forced her clothes off of her now skeletal frame, cutting her lightly on the arms, abdomen and legs.

"Please Freddy. don't."

Growling he grabbed her head and forced his number into her mouth. Resisting the urge to bite down, Lindsa went limp and hid in her own garden she had formed for occasions such as these, as Freddy added cuts to her back and thrust himself ungracefully in and out of her mouth. Finally he came, cum exploding and choking her.

Unfortunately, Freddy recovered quickly from his orgasm and forced Lindsa on her back. He planted a hard snog on her lips, trailing his hands all over her body, pinching and slapping every inch of her. He trailed bites down her neck and chest, gnawing at each nipple till it bled profusely. Eventually he reached her center and, completely ignoring her defeated sobbing, plunged three fingers into her, forcing her hole wider. This was followed by tongue which was then followed by his number, hard and swollen, pushing into her as far as it could go. Pain tore at Lindsa. Just before Freddy came again, he pulled out, forced Lindsa onto her stomach and dove back in, banging her head against the faucet in the process.

Lindsa felt another explosion inside of her and Freddy heaving himself out of the tub before blackness claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Authors Note: Ok, so I am still updating, and as this story flows through my hands I believe that the characters are becoming more OOC. So, OOC warning for those who might have a problem with it. And thanks to all who have reviewed!

"Jack, why are we going to such trouble over some girl?" asked Gwen as she and Jack followed Owen up the stairs of Lindsa's apartment building.

"Because Owen seems to think she is important, and I agree with him. There is something…odd…about her circumstances. Odd about her herself. It's in her eyes." Jack replied.

"Odd? What is odd about it? She is a depression case. That is all."

"And do you know what causes depression?" asked Ianto, coming up behind them.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the SUV?" asked Jack.

"Yes sir. But I thought you might like to know, it's a nest in their of the creatures. Might want to stop Owen before he gets too much farther ahead."

"OWEN!" Jack hollered. The three of them could hear Owen sigh in frustration and stop his sprinting up the stairs. His footsteps plodded down towards them and his face appeared around the corner.

"What?"

"Just, don't go any higher. Not yet anyway." Jack replied, turning back to Ianto. "How many?"

"Hard to tell on the scanner. At a guess, I would say one grown with four offspring. All with the same emotional signature."

"Is it…?"

"Yes."

Jack sighed and hung his head, deep in thought. "All right, here's the plan. We are going to go look and see what has happened in that apartment. Do not touch anything. No items, no people. Nothing. Breath shallowly and do not think of anything sad or depressing in any way. And all of us might just make it out intact. Got it?" And without waiting for a reply, Jack bounded ahead of Owen. When the team reached the door to Lindsa's apartment, Jack cautiously tried the door handle. Slowly the door swung open.

The Torchwood Team stepped into the flat and explored. There was no sign of struggle anywhere in the house. The only odd bit they found was the bedroom window being open all the way with a chunk of the sill missing. Puzzled, they gathered in the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is the right house Jack?" inquired Owen, a slight strain just barely discernible in his voice. Jack nodded.

"Why are you so interested in this girl Owen?" demanded Gwen. Pain and disbelief shown in her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand Gwen." replied Owen.

"Then tell me." interjected Tosh. And before Jack could prevent a fight, a fight began between Owen, Gwen and Tosh.

"Just because you had a perfect childhood -"

"Perfect? Perfect? Hah!"

"And just because now you are living a marvelous double life-"

"Well is it my fault that Tosh is bitter about you and me?"

"Bitter? Who said I was bitter?"

"Guys! Guys!" Jack shouted, attempting to stop them, at least for the moment. Unfortunately, it was not because of Jack that they halted their arguing.

A cry of despair rang eerily throughout the flat. Followed closely by a screech that grated on everyone's ears like nails on a chalkboard. Jack took off running, to check the one room no one had thought of.

The door was unlocked and he barged in. Their, sitting in a tub of bloody water, was Lindsa, cowering. Taking a glance around the room, Jack saw no sign of any aliens, so he walked over to Lindsa.

"Go away!" she sobbed, not seeing who was there.

"It's alright now Lindsa. We will keep you safe."

"J-Jack?" Lindsa uncovered her eyes and stared at him. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"To help you."

"It was Freddy. I don't know why he did it. He never beat me before."

"In order to help you I need to know what happened." Jack stated calmly. Lindsa took a shuddering breath and was about to begin when Owen, Gwen and Tosh entered. Gwen turned away, remembering the cannibals just a few weeks prior, and she quickly followed Tosh out of the bathroom. Owen, however, froze where he stood, eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh My God! Lindsa! What happened?" Owen demanded, rushing to the side of the tub. Upon seeing Owen, Lindsa attempted to curl into a smaller ball and sobbed.

"Owen, go make yourself useful. Run to the bedroom and grab some pajamas for Lindsa." Jack ordered. Owens lips tightened, but he did as told. When he came back with the clothes Jack then ordered him out to the SUV. "Make sure the others are alright."

"Alright Lindsa. We are going to take you back to the Hub. OK? But first you need to put on these clothes. Can you do it yourself or do you need help?"

Lindsa breathed a few shuddering breaths before talking. "I think I can do it myself." Jack nodded and stood to leave. A splashing noise made him stop. "Please don't leave." Lindsa pleaded, eyes filled with terror.

"I'll stay. Don't worry." and Jack flashed her one of his heart melting smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as the past chapters. i own nothing except Lindsa.

Authors Note: Than you so much to all who have reviewed. I will be wrapping the story up within the next three or four chapters. Hopefully I will get out of my bad writing slump and be able to write my next story a whole lot better than this.

* * *

The next day found the entire Torchwood team still up and working at the Hub. Jack had attempted, somewhat half-heartedly, to order them home, but every time he suggested it, they glared at him. And he couldn't blame them for staying and working. Never had he seen abuse so horrible, and he had been around for a very, very long time.

He sighed as Ianto brought another round of coffee up to him. As Ianto sat the mug on Jack's desk, he stole a glance at his Captain. "Sir, why don't you try to get some sleep." Ianto suggested softly, leaving his tray on the desk and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"I can't Ianto. Not until we destroy those things and help Lindsa get her life back together."

"Which you will never be able to do if you are exhausted. You have enough of a temper already, we don't want to deal with it when you are tired."

Jack softly laughed at this and turned to face Ianto. He placed his arms around Ianto's neck and leaned in to kiss Ianto lightly on the lips. Jack felt Ianto shudder, and smiled.

"I can't go to sleep Ianto because I don't know what might happen if I do. Here and in my dreams." Jack whispered, resting his forehead against Ianto's. "And since you are lecturing me on getting to bed, why don't you get some rest too?"

"Everyone needs me to keep up the coffee, sir." Ianto replied.

"How many times have I told you not to call me sir?"

"And I usually listen until I want you to do something. In this case go to sleep." Ianto retorted, trying to pull Jack to the hatch that led to his room. Jack smiled.

"If you want me so much to go to bed, then why don't you put me to bed?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner. Ianto didn't reply, but pushed Jack through the hole first, before quickly climbing down after him. When he had reached the bottom, Jack pulled Ianto to him and fiercely snogged him. Ianto moaned as Jack's tongue slid its way into his mouth. Ianto slid the braces off of Jack's shoulders and pulled off his shirt. Slowly Ianto began to trail kisses down Jack's neck, pushing him backwards and onto the bed. Jack groaned when Ianto sucked on his right nipple, and Jack quickly unbuttoned Ianto's top and tie, discarding them somewhere to the side of the bed. Just as Jack began to work on Ianto's pants, Ianto pulled back.

"No more, Jack, until you get some sleep." he said smiling. Jack glared at him and huffed, crossing his arms.

"That's not fair Ianto. Not at all."

Ianto chuckled as he pulled off Jack's shoes and socks and tucked the blankets tight around his lover. Still smiling Ianto placed a light kiss on each of Jack's eyes. "Good night, sir. I will wake you if anything happens." Jack nodded and rolled over onto his side, back facing Ianto. Slowly, Ianto climbed up the ladder and re-emerged into Jack's office, closing the hatch behind him.

Walking into the Medical Bay to check on Lindsa, Ianto found her in a fierce lip lock with Owen. He cleared his throat loudly, causing them to quickly break apart and flush.

"Hi Ianto." Lindsa greeted him with a smile. Though they were rare, they lit up her face and removed all signs of worry.

"Hi Lindsa. I just came to check on you."

"I am doing a lot better, thanks. I'm not nearly as stiff or scared out of my wits as what I had been." the sincerity was present in every word she spoke. Ianto smiled.

"So, _tea boy,_ can I get some coffee or what?" Owen interrupted. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Owen be nice." Lindsa reprimanded him. Owen flushed slightly, grumbled slightly and left the Medical Bay. Lindsa shook her head, and in one second all her troubles were weighing in on her again. Cautiously Ianto strolled over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders as a sob racked her thin frame.

"Its alright Lindsa. Owen's always like that. Comes with the job." Ianto mutters.

"No, Ianto, its not that. Its just everything. First the doctors declare me depressed and then Freddy gets all distant and strange and beats and rapes me. And now all of you are being so kind about it and helping me so much. And I have no way of thanking any of you. On top of all that, I have no where to live now. No where to go. No job. No money. I don't know what to do."

"But you are feeling better?"

"Yeah, physically. Not that that counts for much."

"It does for a lot of people. I don't want you to worry any more about anything. Jack and the rest of us will take care of you until we can find Freddy and whatever possessed him and those creatures that have been following you around. We will fix all of this. Trust me." Lindsa sniffled and nodded. "Do you want some coffee?" She shrugged. Ianto laughed and, taking her hand, dragged her with him to the kitchen, figuring she could use some company.


End file.
